


Old Friends Make The Best Lovers

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Award Winners, Crossover, Daddy Kink, F/M, Het, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend stops by for a visit. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends Make The Best Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Old Friends Make The Best Lovers  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 5,108  
> Pairings: John/Buffy, Angel/Buffy  
> Warnings: Contains daddy!kink if this squicks you don't read.  
> Summary: An old friend stops by for a visit. Smut ensues. A BtVS/Supernatural crossover.  
> A/N: Written for the Number Game @W&B. My prompts were: Angel, Buffy, John Winchester, LA, anger, five years ago, bdsm, folk music

  
  
banner made by the uber talented smut_slut

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v520/Angelus2hot/Awards/writing%20awards/?action=view&current=R22crosstvpairing1.jpg)

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v520/Angelus2hot/Awards/writing%20awards/?action=view&current=R22crosstv2.jpg)

She had only been in LA for such a short time and was surprised by the knock on the door of her suite. No one but Willow knew where she was. Her heartbeat quickened as she hastened to the door. Maybe it was Angel. Perhaps he could feel when she was near just like she could with him.

Buffy opened the door the name Angel already a breathless whisper on her lips. But she was surprised. It wasn’t Angel.

“Hey, Sweetheart.”

“Oh my god! John?” Buffy launched herself at him and hugged him tight. She buried her face in his neck and inhaled his masculine aroma. _Oh god, he still smelled so good._ After she warned herself to behave, she grabbed his hand, pulled him inside and motioned for him to have a seat. “What are you doing here? Is everything okay? It’s not my Dad. Is it?”

“Relax, Buffy. It’s okay. Take a deep breath.” He continued to speak as he sat down beside her. “I’m sure your Dad’s fine. I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“I don’t understand then why are you here. And how did you know I was here?”

“I came here to clean out that vampire’s nest. But I saw you, as you were finishing up the last one. I wanted to say hello so I followed you here. And by the way, why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be in Rome or someplace like that?”

“Giles got wind of a new slayer being held by a nest of vampires. I came to get her. But by the time I got here it was too late they’d turned her already.”

“Hold on a second. Are you saying that there’s a vampire out there that used to be a slayer?”

“Past tense. That last vampire that you saw me with was her.”

“Well that’s good.” John took a deep breath. Regular vampires were bad enough; he really hadn’t liked the thought of going up against one that use to be a slayer. “That was a perfect roundhouse kick by the way. Knocked the vampire flat of his ass with one kick. You’re so tiny I couldn’t believe that it was you fighting like that.”

Buffy looked at the face of the man that she’d known since she was a little girl. She was surprised that he hadn’t changed much in all the years since she’d known him. Yeah, there was a little more gray in the beard and a little more pain in his eyes but he was still the same devastatingly handsome man that she had had such a huge crush on during her adolescent years. If she was honest with herself she would have to admit that she still carried that same crush. And his voice still managed to send shivers down her spine and cover her body in goose bumps.

Ruefully, Buffy glanced down at her body. “I’m not so tiny anymore.”

John leaned in closer to Buffy. “Are you kidding me? My hands could span your waist.” Without thought his hands reached to do just that.

Buffy gasped as John’s hands closed around her waist, his thumbs caressed the bare skin of her abdomen.

At the slight sound John quickly removed his hands. _What the hell was he thinking? She was young enough to be his daughter._

“I’m sorry, Buffy. I shouldn’t have done that. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.” John ran his fingers through his hair. He never had any intention of things going anywhere with his friend’s daughter. Even though he had to admit, if only to himself, she had turned into one beautiful woman.

“Huh? What wasn’t such a good idea?” _What had she missed? Honestly the man barely touched her and her brain turned into mush._

“This. Any of this. I thought that I could come here and have a civilized conversation with you and not do anything. Obviously I was mistaken. I’m not with you more than a few minutes and I’m already touching you.”

Buffy failed to see what was wrong. She was over the age of eighteen so… “But you didn’t do anything.”

John sighed heavily. “Maybe not. But I want to.”

Buffy’s heart thudded loudly in her chest. Here he was, the man of her adolescent fantasies saying he wanted to do…things. With her. “Really?”

John nodded his head sadly as he stood up. He had to leave before he did something incredibly stupid. Like telling her that he had wanted her since she became a woman.

Buffy stood up and reached for his hand. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to go. It was real good to see you again, Buffy.”

“Why? Why do you have to leave?”

“Because if I stay I will take advantage of you.” John’s husky voice sent spirals of lust shooting down her spine as much as the promise in his words.

Obviously he didn’t realize that he couldn’t take advantage of the willing. _And man was she willing!_ “Would that be so wrong?”

John couldn’t believe his ears. “Would that be so wrong?” He echoed back. “Buffy, you have no idea what you’re saying.”

“Oh don’t I? Do you know how many times I cried myself to sleep at night when you left? You were my father’s friend and I was a child but I had such a huge crush on you. And it only got worse as I got older. Every time I saw you, each time that you said my name I wanted to crawl inside you and never leave. I don’t know if you remember but when I came to LA after I had to…..” Her voice broke and she couldn’t go on. Even after all these years it was still hard to think about killing Angel.

John continued the story for her. “Yeah, I remember. That was when you had to put a sword through Angel. That was the first night that you trusted me with who you are. You filled me in on everything that had happened to you since your calling including Angel. I remember holding you all night and listening to you cry your eyes out over a vampire. And I was filled with disgust for myself. Your heart was breaking into a million pieces and the only thing that I could think of was being with you. Even though I knew it was wrong and that I would undoubtedly go straight to hell for my thoughts I wanted you.”

Buffy’s mouth was opened into a round shocked O shape. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. John Winchester had wanted her for that long! _Be still my heart!_

“I’m a lot older than that now.” She reminded him quickly. There was no way she was going to let this man leave her thinking she was still way too young for him. She had waited long enough for him. Thank you very much. It was time for the waiting to end.

John looked at her with a smile on his face. “Yeah, But I’m still way too old for you. I’m old enough to be your father.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re old and decrepit. Much, much too old for a young thing like me.” Buffy’s voice dripped with sarcasm as she spoke.

“I wouldn’t go that far young lady.” A hint of laughter colored his voice.

“Whatever you say, _Daddy._ ” She turned to walk towards the door.

His hands gripped her arm and spun her around. He didn’t think that he could’ve heard her right. Maybe it was his hopeful ear. Surely she couldn’t mean what he thought she had meant. “Do you have any idea what you’re saying.”

Buffy’s hand caressed the side of his cheek before wandering down to caress the exposed skin peeking through the opened vee of his black shirt. Her hand trembled as her fingers slid inside the opening to tangle into warm curls of chest hair. _God! How she wanted him!_ “I know exactly what I’m saying.”

John swallowed hard. This was so wrong. The thought occurred to him even as his hands circled around Buffy’s waist, slowly bringing her closer to him. He had to give her enough time to back away. But it wasn’t easy. She was so warm, inviting and he had wanted her for such a long time. “Are you sure?”

“God, yes.”

Buffy’s whisper sent a jolt of lust through him. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. This young beautiful creature wanted him. Warm breath, mingled with a soft minty taste, as his mouth descended on hers. He searched out every secret recess of her mouth as he plundered it with his tongue. He kissed like a man possessed. As if he had been denied a drink of water for far too long.

Buffy arched her body into his as his mouth continued possession of hers. His kisses were like sunshine after a rainy day. Long, slow kisses that made her knees weak and her toes curl. She never wanted him to stop kissing her but stop he did. And all too soon for her peace of mind. Her body still thrummed from just his kisses. She couldn’t wait to find out how it would feel when his body finally claimed hers.

With a last lingering kiss against her soft, pliant lips he raised his head and looked deep into her eyes. “Are you really sure this is what you want?” He could’ve kicked himself for asking that question again. What if she said no? But he had to give her that option.

“If you’re hoping that I’ll change my mind, you’re sadly mistaken. I’ve wanted you ever since I can remember. Even before I knew what wanting you actually meant. And I still want you.” She whispered against his mouth trying desperately to get him to kiss her again.

A wave of thankfulness surged through him at her words. He didn’t know what he would have done if she had said no. He liked to think that he wouldn’t have begun kissing her again to make her change her mind back but he knew himself all too well. And besides, she really seemed to like his kisses.

He nodded his head. “Let’s move this into the bedroom. Okay?”

Without a word Buffy grabbed his hand and led him into the bedroom. She was trembling so badly that she could barely walk. She wasn’t worried he would hurt her, that wasn’t even a concern, as a slayer she could pretty much take care of herself. But the thought that she might not please him, wouldn’t measure up to the women he’d had before made her want to run and hide. _What the hell had she been thinking?_

John looked at Buffy standing beside the bed, her body trembling, and came to the wrong conclusion entirely. “Sweetheart, look at me.” His large hand cupped her chin urging her gently to look him in the eyes. “We don’t have to do this. If the Daddy game scares you we won’t do it at all. As a matter of fact we don’t have to make love at all. Whatever you want to do is fine with me.”

Buffy stared at him with widened eyes. So he could stop what they were doing before it even began and he was fine with it. Buffy gave an unlady like snort as she glanced down at the tell tale sign of his erection pressing at the confines of his pants. _Oh yeah, he would be fine._

“It’s not that, John. I want you. I’m just scared…”

His brow wrinkled as he interrupted her. “Why are you scared? Have I done something wrong?”

“Oh god no! You’ve done everything right. It’s just that I don’t have the greatest track record when it comes to men and I…..”

Once again John interrupted her. “You don’t have the greatest track record with vampires, sweetheart and they don’t count.”

A sad smile crossed her face. “You’re forgetting Riley. He wasn’t a vampire.”

“No. He was an idiot.” At the questioning look on Buffy’s face he continued. “Because he let you go.” John placed a teasing kiss at the corner of her mouth. “But I’m not that stupid. Now, was that why you were scared?”

Buffy shook her head. “No. What if I don’t please you?”

_This beautiful woman was worried that she wouldn’t please him? What the hell was wrong with this picture?_ “You have no idea how much you please me already. Just standing here, knowing that you want me, gives me more pleasure than I’ve had in a long time.”

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. “Have you ever played this game before?”

Buffy shook her head. “No. But I’ve always wanted to play it with you.” She admitted shyly as she smiled up at him and her fingers deftly opened the buttons of his shirt. “Wanna play, Daddy?”

John couldn’t help but grin at her playfulness. “You have no idea how badly, sweetheart.”

“Okay.” Buffy looked around the room. “Now what?”

He traced her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. If at anytime you want to stop, just say the word and we stop. Okay?” At her nod he continued. “As with any game there are rules and consequences if those rules are broken. We’ll start with Rule number 1, you have to do exactly what I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it. Do you understand?”

For a brief moment the tone of his voice made her slayer senses go on the defensive. But, just as quickly she relaxed. It wasn’t easy for a slayer to give up control but to have John this way, to have him in any way, she would be willing to do almost anything.

“Yes, Daddy.” She answered him instinctively.

“Good girl, sweetheart. Remove your clothes, slowly.”

John’s eyes darkened as Buffy moved to obey him. First her shirt and then her pants were allowed to pool at her feet. His cock hardened, his breath came in shallow pants, with every inch of creamy skin she exposed to him. Finally she stood before him in nothing but a tiny pair of pink satin panties. “I want you to turn your back to me as you remove your panties.”

John squeezed his cock through the confines of his pants as Buffy turned around slowly and removed her underwear. He couldn’t resist the temptation of the golden globes of her ass bent in front of him. “Don’t move.” His fingers caressed the firm cheeks before sliding down to the slick entrance.

Buffy gasped as John’s fingers caressed her aching core. Pure unadulterated lust slammed into her body as his fingers slid in and out in a pale imitation of what was to come. She cried out with dismay as he removed his questing fingers.

“Turn around.” He held her eyes as he slid his fingers into his mouth, sucking off every bit of moisture. “Do you know what is does to me to know that you’re this wet for me and I’ve barely began to touch you.”

Buffy’s eyes widened at the erotic picture that his actions and words created in her mind. “No. Daddy.”

John toed off his shoes and removed his shirt. “I’ll just have to show you then.” He quickly removed the rest of his clothing.

Buffy’s eyes darkened with lust at the sight of his unrestrained cock. She licked her lips in anticipation.

“Kneel.”

She couldn’t get to her knees fast enough. Buffy knelt on the floor her face inches from his hard cock. This was the stuff of her dreams for so long.

“I want you to take me in your mouth and make me wet.” John waited patiently for Buffy to do as he commanded. At the greedy look on her face he knew he wouldn’t be disappointed.

Her pink tongue darted out to lick the moisture beading at the tip, before sliding down to caress the side of his erection. He jerked in response. This was one of the most magnificent sights he had ever seen. John had wanted this for so long, he’d never thought that he would ever be in this position with Buffy.

His breathing increased rapidly as she continued to tease him. She licked his cock from tip to base and back again but never touched the head. John groaned. She was trying to kill him with desire. Every nerve ending in his body screamed for release.

John hissed as she finally engulfed him in the warm cavern of her mouth. Her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked him. Her golden head bobbed up and down as her hand gently caressed his balls. His hands tangled into her hair to guide her in the rhythm that he liked best.

Suddenly, without warning, John’s hands tightened in Buffy’s hair and pulled her back, “What? What did I do wrong?

John raised his eyebrow at her question. He didn’t think he’d gone over the second rule with her. _Damn!_ He would have really enjoyed spanking that lovely ass of hers. _Maybe next time._ That thought cheered him slightly. “Rule number 2: Don’t ask questions. Remember Rule number 1?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“That’s good, sweetheart. Just remember that rule and I won’t have to punish you.” Although he knew it was wrong, John couldn’t stop the hope that at least just once Buffy would forget Rule number 2.

Wait. What? Buffy’s eyes narrowed at his warning. How complex could this punishment system be? Her inner sixteen year old almost purred with pleasure. _Maybe he’ll spank me._ But I don’t like spankings. _That’s because you’ve never had one done right._ Oh and you have? _No but I’m smart enough not to turn John down if that’s what he wants to do._ Shut up. _Brilliant come back._

Buffy licked her suddenly dry lips and waited for John’s instructions. She watched his nude body avidly as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

He patted the empty space beside him. “Come here, sweetheart.”

Questions rushed through her mind. Like why? What happens now? And is pain a part of it? But she bit her tongue to keep from asking. _Chicken._ Buffy ignored her sixteen year old self and sat down beside John.

John leaned forward and traced the outline of her lips with his tongue. His hands pulled her closer to him as his tongue glided between her lips to taste the moist cavern within. His fingers caressed her breasts before sliding down to rest between her legs. John smiled against her lips as he took Buffy’s gasp inside his own mouth. His fingers curled against her clit, stroking lightly. _Damn! She was so wet!_

“Turn over.” John whispered urgently against her mouth. He had to get inside of her now.

He smiled again as Buffy rolled and was on her stomach in one fluid movement. John reached out and caressed Buffy from the back of her neck to her ankles. His hands paid particular attention to the globes of her ass. “On your hands and knees.”

Her body jerked in response. _Damn it!_ He had almost forgotten all about that. _The Bastard!_ “Relax, sweetheart. I’m not going to take your ass.” His hands once again caressed her. “As much as I would love to…and believe me I would _really_ love to… I won’t ask that of you….yet.”

As Buffy turned her head, her eyes asked the question that she knew better than to ask. But John didn’t need to hear the words. “Only when you’re ready and all you have to do is ask me. But for now. On your hands and knees. Don’t make me say it again.”

John slid home the moment Buffy raised herself to her knees. He slammed into her body over and over again. Harder and harder. Faster and faster . He could feel her body trembling beneath his as his cock slid in and out of her slick entrance.

“Let’s see what all the slayer stamina fuss is about.” He whispered against the back of her neck. “ Don’t come until I tell you to.”

Buffy groaned out loud but kept her mouth shut. Tiny explosions were being set off inside her body as he pounded his cock inside of her. She wanted to come, no needed to come so badly! She could feel her orgasm as it hovered, waiting to wash over her body.

“Please.”

“No.” He slowed his thrusts until he was barely moving inside of her. His hand reached between her legs to find the bundle of nerves.

“Please” Buffy begged again as his fingers circled her clit.

“No.”

Buffy racked her brain for what she was supposed to say. She wanted to come but Daddy kept saying…that was it!

“Please, Daddy?” She was ready to give up control and let the orgasm wash over her.

John smiled as she whined. His girl was learning the game. “No.”

“But…” Buffy felt like crying. She had never been denied an orgasm this long before. Wait. She had never been denied an orgasm at all.

“Do you want me stop?” Once again his hands gripped her hips as he thrust into her unresisting body.

“No, Daddy.” She gasped as desire coursed through her.

John gritted his teeth as he plunged in and out, faster and faster until his orgasm ripped through his body. His knees almost buckled beneath him from the intense pleasure.

_No!_ Buffy screamed silently. _I haven’t come yet. How could he do this to me?_

Gently, his breath coming in gasps, John eased himself out of Buffy’s quivering body. But he was careful not to touch her in any way.

Buffy squirmed on the bed, her body a bundle of need. If this was how the game was supposed to be played then she really didn’t like it. And she was positive that she wouldn’t want to play it again.

“Come here.” As he lay down on the bed he held his arms out to Buffy. “Shhh…it’s okay. Tell me what’s wrong.”

_Unfuckingbelievable!_

Buffy flipped over and landed on her back. She opened her mouth to tell him exactly what he could do with this game but something in his eyes warned her. They were still playing.

“I hurt.”

“Show Daddy where it hurts, sweetheart.”

Buffy quickly touched her nipples. They were hard as pebbles. Her breath quickened as John brought first one than the other into his hot mouth. As his tongue laved her already swollen nipples, she moaned his name.

“Anywhere else?”

She pointed down.

“I don’t understand, where exactly?”

Buffy tried pointing again.

John shook his head. “Show me.”

Buffy jumped as her finger touched her clit.

“Right there?”

Buffy nodded her head eagerly.

“Show Daddy how you touch yourself at night when you’re all alone.”

Buffy’s finger glided against her clit circling slow and easy before building up. Harder and faster. Until once again her orgasm hovered nearby.

“Please, Daddy?”

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?”

“I need to come. May I?”

“Is that what you want? Do you want to come by your own fingers, while I watch?”

Although erotic images danced in her head, Buffy’s fingers slowed as she shook her head. “No, Daddy.”

John’s hand reached out to pinch her nipples before sliding down to rest on her hand. “What do you want?”

Buffy’s body trembled in response. “You. I want you. Whatever you want to do to me. I just want to come. Please, please let me come.”

A devilish grin spread across his handsome face. All the naughty things he wanted to do to her and with her ran through his mind. And there was a lot of them. It was really too bad that they didn’t have the time to try all of them. But he didn’t think Buffy could handle any more orgasmic denial.

“Shhh…baby girl…Daddy’s here. I’m going to make it all better.” He eased himself between her legs

Buffy jumped in shock as John removed her finger and replaced it with his velvety smooth tongue. Teasing, Tempting. He licked her creamy folds, tasting their mixed essences, bringing her closer and closer to the edge of her orgasm.

“Please.” She whimpered as her hands gripped his hair.

He slowed his pace. Slower and slower, barely grazing her clit.

“Please, Daddy!”

Finally he took pity on her. His tongue laved at her creamy entrance before taking her swollen clit into his mouth and sucking hard.

Lights burst behind her eyes as her orgasm ripped through her straining body. Her screams echoed throughout the motel room as her body convulsed beneath him. She felt as if she was being torn apart only to be brought back together better than before.

Once all of the tiny tremors had left her body, John moved to lay back beside her and pulled her close to him. Wordlessly his eyes stared into hers.

Somehow she knew what he was waiting for. “Thank you, Daddy.”

 

Two hours later Buffy watched as John pulled on the rest of his clothes. Even though they’d spent hours together, from her point of view it hadn’t been long enough. “Do you really have to go now? Can’t you stay longer?”

“I really wish that I could. But I’ve got a job to do.” John leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. As long as you want me, I’ll come back. All you have to do is call me.” He handed her a folded piece of paper with his cell phone number written on it.

Tears glistened in Buffy’s eyes as she took the paper from his hand. “It was real good to see you again.” She whispered repeating his words from earlier.

“You too.” John held Buffy’s hand as they walked to the door. He would carry the memory of this night with him for the rest of his life.

 

Buffy opened the door and watched in horror as Angel walked up the sidewalk. What the…? Angel was coming to see her and she and John had just…this couldn’t end well. Her life really did suck…or was it Angel’s timing?

“Angel.” His name was no more than a whisper on the night air.

Angel looked at Buffy and then at the man that stood beside her, his body possessively curved towards hers. Angel sniffed the air. What the…? Her smell was all wrong. Buffy practically reeked of this man. A jealous rage tore through his body. What the hell was going on here? _“Who the hell are you?”_ He wasn’t aware that he’d asked the rude question out loud.

“I’m John Winchester. I’m a friend of Buffy’s and you are?”

Angel seethed in anger at the emphasis John had placed on the word friend. He wanted to snap that man in two. “I’m Angel.”

A sudden light dawned on John’s face. “Ah, so you’re the vampire with a soul.” He stepped closer to Angel. “What the hell are you doing here? Haven’t you caused Buffy enough pain?”

Beside him Buffy grimaced, this is what happened when you bare too much of your soul to another person. The information was bound to come back and bite you in the ass. Buffy placed a placating hand on John’s arm as Angel bristled. “It’s okay John. That’s all ancient history. Water under the bridge even.”

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay with him.” John couldn’t stop himself from glaring at the vampire. Even though he supposedly had a soul, the thought of leaving Buffy alone with him just didn’t sit right. Especially after all he knew that had happened between the two of them.

“I’ll be fine. Angel and I have a…” What did she and Angel have? In a lot of ways John was right but it wasn’t just Angel’s fault she was sure that in her way she’d probably caused Angel as much pain.

Angel saw Buffy’s confusion and quickly interrupted. “I love her.” That was the only thing that mattered. Angel stared into John’s dark eyes as he spoke, daring him to contradict him.

Whatever John saw in Angel’s eyes must have convinced him. He leaned down and placed a soft lingering kiss on Buffy’s upturned mouth. He was going to miss her. “Bye, sweetheart.”

Buffy caressed the side of his face as she whispered “Bye, John.” Buffy watched sadly as John walked away, unshed tears shimmered in her eyes. She was really going to miss that man.

Angel glared as John and Buffy kissed goodbye. The idea of Buffy kissing or being kissed by someone other than him pissed him off but he kept a tight leash on his jealous anger. He reached out and caught a tear on his fingertips as he wondered what exactly could have happened between the two of them that would make her weep to see him leave. And then he remembered. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed Buffy’s hand and started for the door.

“Angel, what are you doing?” Buffy glared at Angel as she was pulled along behind him.

“I’m sorry, Buffy. I have to do this.”

“Have to do what? Shouldn’t we talk about this?” She felt like stomping her feet. Were all men Neanderthals or was it just Angel?

“There’s nothing to talk about. I love you and I know that you still love me. I know what I said and I realize that you have every right to move on with your life. And you should be free to choose whomever you would like. Maybe I shouldn’t do this, maybe I don’t have the right. But I can’t stop. Scratch that. I don’t want to stop. If it is the last thing that I do I have to erase that man from your memory.”

“Oh.” It was the only thing that Buffy could think to say as she allowed herself to be pulled into the waiting motel room.

 

John tried to ignore the domestic scene that was playing out in front of him as he put the key into the ignition of his truck and revved the engine. He wanted to punch the vampire in his face and snatch Buffy away from him but he knew better. As much as he wanted her it had to be her choice. But he couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face at the vampire’s words. “Yeah, good luck with that.” He whispered quietly. The song _The Girl I Left Behind Me_ blared through the opened windows as he drove off into the night.


End file.
